<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me, For Yourself! by Pink_and_Velvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333149">Show Me, For Yourself!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet'>Pink_and_Velvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Album: Notorious (Duran Duran), Begging, Body Worship, Falling In Love, First Time, Groping, Hair Pulling, Height Differences, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roughness, Violence, handjobs, men kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He would make it fast and dirty. When could John ever compose himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warren Cuccurullo/John Taylor (Duran Duran)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me, For Yourself!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the 300th Duran fic in the tag! I’m a little honoured, I must say, to have managed to snatch that title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John startled as deft hands pushed him back up against his <em>Aston Martin</em>, clutching tirelessly at the door handle. He startled as Warren crushed his lips to his already parted ones, his tongue swirling mercilessly in the bassist’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Warren’s talented hands yanked at his mullet as the kiss deepened, his knee jutting upwards to nail John in the straining crotch. To keep him there, right where they both wanted him.</p><p> </p><p>John snapped his hips forward, moulding himself into the cut ridges of Warren’s, grinding himself up against him. The sensation of the guitarist’s rapidly hardening cock was insane, reaching the highs of line two insane: off the charts. Into next week. Demanding Warren beat him there. There was little else either could focus on besides the lightning bolts striking in nauseating pleasure between them.</p><p> </p><p>Warren broke free, gasping his way through a trail of bites down the side of John’s face and his exposed neck. He dropped a throaty moan as one hand fumbled with Warren’s leathers, while the other groped at the guitarist’s perfect ass.</p><p> </p><p>John was clutching tighter, clumsy fingers desperate to mould themselves into the skin. Losing himself in the heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Gettin’ pretty worked up there, Johnny?” Warren winked, tones all full of cockiness and the promise of trouble.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>John sniggered, shit eating grin on full display. His cheeks were reddening as fast as he could say ‘flaky bandit’ and his cock was straining so damn much that if he didn’t get any friction now…</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have time to think of it as Warren was already yanking him free from his own car door.</p><p> </p><p>They practically ran up to John’s apartment building, hands wandering and tongues sucking at wherever the hell they wanted to go. For John, it was Warren’s pecs. His biceps. Trailing lower and lower down his toned chest, to the grooves of his hips, massaging and raking his nails all over that delightfully tanned body.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Upstairs</em>.” John growled.</p><p> </p><p>Warren didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p><br/>
John was pushing him through his apartment, stumbling through door after door, lips locked and moans swallowed. Warren’s back collided with the master suites door, John forced it open.</p><p> </p><p>He was thrown onto his own unmade bed, golden sheets being tossed carelessly to the floor. He found it hard to fight the sound of Warren’s laughter, totally enamoured and being driven into madness, as the guitarist minxy crawled atop him, jaw set and eyes heavily lidded.</p><p> </p><p>Warren honed in on his prize, John’s lips dropped open as he hastily worked open his shirt buttons.</p><p> </p><p>Perfectly plush lips were merciless, ruthless as John was pinned by Warren. All six feet, one inch of him completely at his mercy: more than willing to let it all go. His calloused hands up above his head, Warren’s deft fingers were trailing down his podgy stomach lighting fires in their wake.</p><p> </p><p>John was arching up into that touch, hissing, groaning as Warren pushed him back into the bed: content with him staying there.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, John? Warren’s gaze was heavy, voice taught.</p><p> </p><p>John licked his lips, panting erratically.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em>.” He breathed, hands clawing at sweaty biceps. “All of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Warren caught his jaw, angling John’s face up to meet him while his other hand shot torturously lower.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me… <em>please!</em>” John’s whine was torn from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Warren violently clutched at John’s raging member, kissing him again. He drove John further and further from reason by a simple clasp of his restrained length, digging deep into the leathers and peeling them away: weeping cock springing free between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>